


Error 404 Not Found

by SymphonicWinds



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicWinds/pseuds/SymphonicWinds
Summary: Miklan is dead and Sylvain is not taking it well.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier & Miklan
Kudos: 28
Collections: Fire Emblem Three Houses College AU





	1. Chapter 1

Sylvain felt like he got thrown into a fucking blender.

“Miklan Gautier, 27, was found dead in his car on the 401 early this morning. Gautier was found dead on the scene.”

Sylvain put down his chocolate milk and called Dorothea.

“Hey babe, can you pick me up?”

“What’s wrong? Your voice is shaking.”

He was shaking. “I’m not feeling great. I think it was something I ate.”

“Okay, I’ll come get you. There should be some gravol in your bag; take that with some water and sit down. I’ll see you soon. Bye, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sylvain hung up slammed his phone onto the desk. It was raining in January. How funny.

***

Dorothea knew that Sylvain didn’t have a stomach-ache. Something happened and Sylvain wasn’t telling her what. Dorothea sighed and closed her eyes. He would tell her when he wanted to. It wasn’t her job to pry.

The ride home wasn’t great. It was the first time they ever drove home together in silence. Sylvain was turned away from her; he chose to stare out of the passenger seat’s window than tell her what was wrong. Dorothea’s eyes kept flickering at Sylvain in concern. She had never seen him like this before; whenever he was angry or upset, he would tell her about it. Or at least, she would be able to pierce through whatever façade he put up and force him to tell her. But something was telling her that forcing her way through would end terribly. So, she left it.

When they got home, Sylvain shrugged off his coat and headed directly into their bedroom and closed the door. He never closed doors, period. Dorothea took a small breath before knocking.

“Can I come in?”

No answer.

“I’m going to make lunch. Let me know if you need anything.”

She wasn’t much of a chef – Sylvain handled most of the cooking between the two of them – but she knew how to make a sandwich. She piled on salami and spring mix onto white bread and put a little bit of mayo before placing the finished product onto a plate. She took one for herself and left the other on a plate. He would eat it when he was ready.

Dorothea spent most of her day on the couch, between watching Netflix and idly scrolling on Instagram. Sylvain didn’t come out. Eventually, it was time for bed, and Dorothea knocked on the bedroom door again.

“Sylvain?”

No answer, again. He hadn’t come for lunch, or dinner, when she ordered it. A part of her really wanted to barge in there, but… she couldn’t bring herself to.

“I’m going to bed. I just wanted to let you know. Good night, I love you.”

She was turning away when the door opened and Sylvain grabbed her, spun her around and pulled her into his arms, crushing her into a hug.

“Sylvain?”

“Miklan. It’s Miklan. He’s dead.”

Dorothea wiggled her arms around Sylvain’s body and squeezed him as hard as she could.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

They stayed in each other’s arms, with Dorothea rubbing Sylvain’s back as he cried into her. Eventually, Sylvain’s tears dried, and he was stable enough to be taken into bed. Dorothea stroked Sylvain’s hair as he slept before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything came out eventually. Sylvain laid in bed, reading over his texts. He had gotten dozens of well wishes from people he barely knew -- the red gang and yellow brigade bombarded him with texts – but his own blue crew was silent. What the fuck?  
“Well, they know that your relationship with Miklan was… complicated.” Dorothea said, when he told her his frustration, “You haven’t talked to them about it; maybe they’re waiting for a proper discussion on it.” She squeezed his hand and Sylvain exhaled.  
Dorothea was probably right. But they were his friends, his best friends and they couldn’t even come up with a sorry?   
He decided to stir the pot a bit, so he sent a text.  
Sylvain: Hey guys.  
Sylvain watched his phone, checking who read his text. Annette first. Then Dimitri. Dedue. Ingrid. Ashe.   
They all left him on read.  
Finally, Mercedes responded, but in a separate chat.  
Mercedes: hey sylvain, are you feeling okay? You haven’t been on recently…  
Sylvain: Life’s been going about as well as you could expect, considering my brother was shot down two weeks ago.  
Mercedes: I know it’s been hard; I can’t imagine what you’re going through right now. If you want to talk, don’t be afraid to reach out. I can make you brownies, just the way you like them, with extra chocolate chunks.  
Sylvain: you mean weed brownies?  
Mercedes: of course. Marijuana is great for melting away stress.  
Sylvain: I might have to take you up on that offer, thanks Mercedes.  
Mercedes: don’t mention it 😊 We’re all here for you, Sylvain.  
Sylvain: haha   
Well, one of his friends wasn’t a complete piece of shit. The others though… Sylvain checked the group chat again.  
Felix: So, you’re alive. Good to know.  
Anyone else would be offended by that response but for the first time since Miklan’s death, Sylvain smiled.   
Sylvain: the only time I die is in bed 😉  
Annette: FELIX!! Sylvain is grieving; don’t bully him!!!!  
Felix: explain to me how that was bullying.  
Annette: it was INCREDIBLY INSENSITIVE. I know you guys are best friends and everything but that was super duper rude.  
Felix: I can hear you typing from the next room over.  
Dimitri: Sylvain, I’m sorry about what happened with Miklan. I know it must be difficult for you to process. If you need anything, I’m here for you.  
Sylvain’s lips thinned. He could use one of Mercedes’ weed brownies right now.  
Sylvain: thanks your high-ness, but I’ll be okay. He was kind of a dick anyway.  
Dimitri: he was your brother, sylvain. Treat him with more respect.  
Sylvain: oh, so now you’re lecturing me about how I should be grieving? You cried for a month straight after your pet hamster died in the fifth grade.   
Dimitri: that’s not what I meant! I’m sorry.  
Sylvain: it’s fine.  
He loved his friends but holy shit, they were idiots. Sylvain rubbed his temples and called Dorothea.  
“Hey, what’s up? I’ll be home soon, I’m just getting some groceries.”  
“I need a stress fuck.”  
“Okay?? I’ll be home soon then.”  
*  
Dorothea’s embrace was always comforting, and her pussy was great too. Sylvain breathed in the scent of her perfume as he held her post-fuck. He couldn’t sleep; he couldn’t get the weird sense of dread off his mind. He wasn’t sad. He wasn’t even angry. He spent most of his life hating Miklan; Miklan had resented him for something he couldn’t even control. Sylvain hadn’t talked to him since he ran away from home. And now… he was dead.  
“Sylvain… you’re crushing me.”  
Oh. Sylvain shifted slightly, giving Dorothea some breathing room.  
“What’s up?”  
Sylvain pressed his lips together. Dorothea was the only person, besides Mercedes, that understood him. She was his girlfriend – hopefully fiancé, soon – so she should know what’s on his mind.  
But was there anything to talk about? Miklan was dead. His brother, his only family besides his father, was dead. Miklan was dead and there was nothing Sylvain could do about it.   
Dorothea wiggled her way up and kissed Sylvain’s cheek, taking away the tear that was rolling down his face.  
“I love you.”  
Something inside Sylvain broke and the tears began to fall freely from his face. Dorothea moved away slightly to wipe the tears off his cheeks. God, he fucking loved her.   
“Miklan… is dead. My only brother is dead and I should be happy because that fucker almost tried to kill me when we were kids but I’m not, I’m fucked up because this idiot died in a shoot out at 3 AM in the morning and my friends are too stupid or insensitive to even say ‘I’m sorry.’ I can’t even talk to you or Mercedes about it because I’m too fucked up, I’m too fucking proud to even tell you that I love you even though you’re my girlfriend. What would I do if you died today and the last thing I asked for was a tit pic?”  
“Sylvain, you tell me that you love me everyday. You cook for me, you cuddle me, you buy me midol when I’m crying in pain. I don’t need you to sing my praises everyday; just being by my side and loving me for who I am, flaws and all, is enough. And as for Miklan… I know your relationship with him was … difficult … but I don’t think it’s bad that you’re upset. He was your brother and somewhere, deep inside, you still cared about him. It’s okay to not be okay, Sylvain.”  
Dorothea reached over and kissed Sylvain briefly and smiled. That only made Sylvain cry harder.  
“Oh no, did I say something wrong?”  
Sylvain shook his head feverishly. “No, no, no… I just… I love you, Dorothea. I want to be with you forever.”  
“Is this a marriage proposal?”  
Sylvain’s face dropped. “Uh, no, it wasn’t supposed to be, shit…”  
Dorothea laughed. “I was kidding. I’ll be the one doing the proposing, don’t you worry.”  
“Wait, what?”   
Dorothea laughed harder. “Wow, you’re even easier to tease when you’re upset. Do you really think I’ll pass up the chance for a free diamond ring? You should know an orphan better than that.”  
“I can buy you a ring anytime!”  
“Yes, but a fat, juicy engagement ring isn’t something you buy multiples of, Mr. Gautier. Kind of like, those fancy cars you sell.”   
“One day, I’ll get you one. But tonight, I just want you in my arms.”  
Dorothea reached up to kiss him again. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


End file.
